An Interview with Red t Cross Crime Fighter (RNA)
When *August 5th to August 11th 2013 (WCWR) Where *Facebook The Interview *Q:What is your crime fighting persona? A:well it all started when i was 7 years old and my mother was getting beated by my lil brother's father as they they were fighting he got a lamp and smashed her in the face with it as he started pounding at her as i turned around as he yelled "TURN AROUND!!!" repeatedly and when he stopped he left outside and my mother was bleeding from her nose,mouth, and eyes as i saw the blood on her shirt and cross so a couple years past as i saw a mother getting jumped as blocked the woman off while i was wearing a ski mask then brawled with him and as she asked for my name as she held her frightened kids i pointed to the red cross sign and that's how it all started *Q:So your name is Red Cross? A:my hero name is Red t Kross *Q:What gear do you use? A:well i use acouple wooden practice katanas *Q:Do you have a suit, and if so what does it look like and what is its functionality? A:my suit it's kind of like deadpool's suit but more ninja *Q:Did you make your suit yourself? A:well i bought it and yes i did add a couple details to it *Q:What are the details you added? A:well i put a cross on the mask and the suit *Q:What kind of crime fighting do you do (Patrols, paranormal, volunteering, oracle work, or all of the above)? A:Patrols *Q:How do you feel about movies and books that are based on RLSH like Kick Ass, Super, and Defendor? A:well i loved them all but kickass made a real point when he said "how come no one has thought of becoming a superhero??" well i thought about it hehehe and did so kickass really made Red t Kross as much as deadpool and spiderman made Red t Kross *Q:How do you get around on patrol? A:that's easy i walk *Q:Do you patrol alongside any other crime fighters or alone? A:well theres not many crime fighters in Troy new york so i would say alone *Q:What would you say to inspire new up incoming crime fighters? A:i would say.......... keep praying because who know's....... you may end up saying lives from a broken mirror that is crime *Q:Does your suit have any armor pieces our extra protection? A:no not really i try not to get into extreme danger so if it's really bad i call the cops *Q:How long have you been fighting crime? A:well about acouple months *Q:If you were in a documentary and they needed a song to play at the beginning what would it be (Your Theme Song)? A:well it would be Mark Collie's In Time from the punisher movie *Q:Do you have combat training? A:well i train myself sense i watched VHS of boxing and DVDs of MMA *Q:What has been your greatest achievement as a crime fighter? A:that's easy helping the homeless *Q:How do the people in your community feel about your activity as a crime fighter? A:i try to keep myself away from the fame because like all superheroes they get alil cocky and sometimes get seriously hurt so like my comic i try to be like batman and alil of deadpool humor *Q:Do you have a headquarters? A:yeah a abanded church i go too *Q:Is there anything you would like to say before this interview is concluded? A:well yeah i hope more heroes come to troy because we really need more then just 1 hero Jet:Thank you for your time Red t Cross Red t Cross: it's what i do